prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!!
is the second ending song of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. It was used in the last 10 episodes of the series to promote the second movie, and to tell viewers that winter has come. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Arigatō & aishiteru "a" kara hajimaru ai kotoba Anata e to mō tomaranai hon'nō☆hon'nō☆I know!! Sora kara furu daiamondo me no mae ga kirakira dayo Hakuiki mo shirokute rinto shichau asa Genki ni naru no wa kantan anata no egao miteru to Kokoro no man'naka ga pokapoka ni naru ndamon Maji! Choko yori ama ama dene! Purin yori meromero Nan darou!? Kono mune no kyunkyun (Chichin puipui!! Kyun, kyun, Kyūto de, Kyua na, kyunkyun yei!) Getsuyō, kayō, sui, moku, kin, doyō, nichiyō, eburidē, horidē waku waku waku ga mejiro oshi no fuyu wa anadorenai!! Tōsenbo mo jama mo nan'no sono "issunsaki wa yami" wo koete⇒☆hikari☆ ★Arigatō & aishiteru "a" kara hajimaru ai kotoba Fuyu yasumi mō zenkai jan wandā☆wintā☆yattā!! |-|Kanji= ありがとう&あいしてる　「あ」から始まる愛コトバ あなたへともう止まらない　本能☆ホンノウ☆I know!! 空から降るダイアモンド　目の前がキラキラだよ 吐く息も白くて　凛としちゃう朝 元気になるのは簡単　あなたの笑顔見てると 心の真ん中が　ぽかぽかになるんだもん マジ!チョコより　アマアマ　でね!プリンより　メロメロ 何だろう!?　この胸の　キュンキュン (チチンプイプイ!!きゅん、きゅん、 キュートで、キュアな、きゅんきゅん　イェィ!) 月曜、火曜、水、木、金、土曜、日曜、毎日(エブリデー)、休日(ホリデー) waku waku wakuが　メジロ押しの冬は　アナドレナイ!! とーせんぼも　邪魔もなんのその　「一寸先は闇」を越えて⇒☆光☆ ★ありがとう&あいしてる　「あ」から始まる愛コトバ 冬休みもう全開じゃん　ワンダー☆ウインター☆ヤッター!! |-| English= A thank you and an I love you are words of love starting with "A" My natural desires fly towards you and won't stop☆anymore☆I know!! A diamond falls from the sky and glitters before my eyes My breath is also white in this cold morning But it easily makes me feel happy by just simply looking at your smile Because my whole heart feels so warm Seriously! It’s sweeter than chocolate and creamier than pudding! What is this!? What is this throbbing feeling in my heart? (Chichin and pui pui!! This tight feeling is cute so let's cure it so stops getting tighter yay!) Monday, Tuesday, Wed, Thurs, Fri, Saturday, Sunday, every day, is a holiday This excitement is like winter as adrenaline is pushing its way in!! A sign says "Ahead Lies Darkness" and people block the way which makes me overcome it with a ray of⇒☆light☆ ★A thank you and an I love you are words of love starting with "A" Winter Break is in full force Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!! Full Version |-|Romaji= Arigatō & aishiteru "a" kara hajimaru ai kotoba Anata e to mō tomaranai hon'nō☆hon'nō☆I know!! Sora kara furu daiamondo me no mae ga kirakira dayo Hakuiki mo shirokute rinto shichau asa Genki ni naru no wa kantan anata no egao miteru to Kokoro no man'naka ga pokapoka ni naru ndamon Maji! Choko yori ama ama dene! Purin yori meromero Nan darou!? Kono mune no kyunkyun (Chichin puipui!! Kyun, kyun, Kyūto de, Kyua na, kyunkyun yei!) Getsuyō, kayō, sui, moku, kin, doyō, nichiyō, eburidē, horidē waku waku waku ga mejiro oshi no fuyu wa anadorenai!! Tōsenbo mo jama mo nan'no sono "issunsaki wa yami' wo koete⇒☆hikari☆ ★Arigatō & aishiteru "a" kara hajimaru ai kotoba Fuyu yasumi mō zenkai jan wandā☆wintā☆yattā!! Nani suru ni mo biginā sorya kibun mo dekoboko yo Demo isshōkenmei dato moriagaru ndayone Gerende ni wa waraigoe kono tawainai shiawase♪ Zutto mamoritai to tsui kobushi nigicchaū~ Sā! Sunobō mo shōkyūshi ufu! Okashi to randebū Nan darou! ? Yada onaka gu~ gu~ (Chichin puipui!! Gu~ gu~ guddo de, gujjobu, gu~ gu~ wa~o!) Getsuyō, kayō, sui, moku, kin, doyō, nichiyō, eburidē, horidē waku waku waku ga mejiro oshi no fuyu wa anadorenai!! Ōkakekko mo wana mo nan'no sono "anzuru yori umu ga yasashi" tte kanji!? Getsuyō, kayō, sui, moku, kin, doyō, nichiyō, eburidē, horidē waku waku waku ga mejiro oshi no fuyu wa anadorenai!! Tōsenbo mo jama mo nan'no sono "issunsaki wa yami' wo koete⇒☆hikari☆ ★Arigatō & aishiteru "a" kara hajimaru ai kotoba Fuyu yasumi mō zenkai jan wandā☆wintā☆yattā!! ☆Arigatō & aishiteru "a" kara hajimaru ai kotoba Ashita e no doa akechau yo rakushō, kaihō, yahhō!! |-|Kanji= ありがとう&あいしてる　「あ」から始まる愛コトバ あなたへともう止まらない　本能☆ホンノウ☆I know!! 空から降るダイアモンド　目の前がキラキラだよ 吐く息も白くて　凛としちゃう朝 元気になるのは簡単　あなたの笑顔見てると 心の真ん中が　ぽかぽかになるんだもん マジ!チョコより　アマアマ　でね!プリンより　メロメロ 何だろう!?　この胸の　キュンキュン (チチンプイプイ!!きゅん、きゅん、 キュートで、キュアな、きゅんきゅん　イェィ!) 月曜、火曜、水、木、金、土曜、日曜、毎日(エブリデー)、休日(ホリデー) waku waku wakuが　メジロ押しの冬は　アナドレナイ!! とーせんぼも　邪魔もなんのその　「一寸先は闇」を越えて⇒☆光☆ ★ありがとう&あいしてる　「あ」から始まる愛コトバ 冬休みもう全開じゃん　ワンダー☆ウインター☆ヤッター!! 何するにもビギナー　そりゃ気分も凸凹(でこぼこ)よ でも一生懸命だと　盛り上がるんだよね ゲレンデには笑い声　この他愛ないシアワセ♪ ずっと守りたいと　ついコブシにぎっちゃうぅ～ さぁ!スノボーも小休止　うふ!お菓子とランデブー 何だろう!?　やだ　お腹　ぐ～ぐ～ (チチンプイプイ!!ぐ～ぐ～グッドで、グッジョブ、ぐ～ぐ～　ワォ!) 月曜、火曜、水、木、金、土曜、日曜、毎日(エブリデー)、休日(ホリデー) waku waku wakuが　メジロ押しの冬は　アナドレナイ!! おーかけっこも　罠もなんのその　「案ずるより生むが易し」　って感じ!? 月曜、火曜、水、木、金、土曜、日曜、毎日(エブリデー)、休日(ホリデー) waku waku wakuが　メジロ押しの冬は　アナドレナイ!! とーせんぼも　邪魔もなんのその　「一寸先は闇」を越えて⇒☆光☆ ★ありがとう&あいしてる　「あ」から始まる愛コトバ 冬休みもう全開じゃん　ワンダー☆ウインター☆ヤッター!! ☆ありがとう&あいしてる　「あ」から始まる愛コトバ 明日へのドア　開けちゃうよ　楽勝、開放、ヤッホー!! |-| English= A thank you and an I love you are words of love starting with "A" My natural desires fly towards you and won't stop☆anymore☆I know!! A diamond falls from the sky and glitters before my eyes My breath is also white in this cold morning But it easily makes me feel happy by just simply looking at your smile Because my whole heart feels so warm Seriously! It’s sweeter than chocolate and creamier than pudding! What is this!? What is this throbbing feeling in my heart? (Chichin and pui pui!! This tight feeling is cute so let's cure it so stops getting tighter yay!) Monday, Tuesday, Wed, Thurs, Fri, Saturday, Sunday, every day, is a holiday This excitement is like winter as adrenaline is pushing its way in!! A sign says "Ahead Lies Darkness" and people block the way which makes me overcome it with a ray of⇒☆light☆ ★A thank you and an I love you are words of love starting with "A" Winter Break is in full force Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!! Whatever this beginner does her feelings will be a bit rough! But she gives it her all and is fired up In Gelaende lies a laughing voice filled with silly happiness♪ I'll always protect this happiness is what I say with a fist up in the air~ Now! Time for a snowball break Ufu! Let’s rendezvous and get some sweets! What is this!? Oh no my stomach is rumbling~~ (Chichin pui pui!! Such a go-go-good good job, rumbling wow!) Monday, Tuesday, Wed, Thurs, Fri, Saturday, Sunday, every day, is a holiday This excitement is like winter as adrenaline is pushing its way in!! The trap in this race is "Living easy is better than worrying" I think!? Monday, Tuesday, Wed, Thurs, Fri, Saturday, Sunday, every day, is a holiday This excitement is like winter as adrenaline is pushing its way in!! A sign says "Ahead Lies Darkness" and people block the way which makes me overcome it with a ray of⇒☆light☆ ★A thank you and an I love you are words of love starting with "A" Winter Break is in full force Wonder☆Winter☆Hooray!! ☆A thank you and an I love you are words of love starting with "A" Let’s open the door of the future to create an easy victory so fling it open, hooray!! Audio Trivia *This ending has the least amount of appearances, consisting of only 10 episodes. Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart